


A New Toy

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: He might not be able to fix it, but he can still use it.





	A New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should tag for anything else.

He found it in the alley behind work one night. It was broken and dirty, but that didn't stop him from backing his car into the alley and placing it on some plastic in his boot. Once home he carried it down to his basement, where he laid it out on a large piece of plastic sheeting he had laying around. After a quick supper he returned to his basement with a bowl of soapy water and an old washcloth. It wasn't too much of a struggle to take the coverings off it after he straightened out its limbs and then he started to slowly, methodically clean it. It might have been described as beautiful once, when it still worked, but that didn't matter to him. All he cared about was being able to use it. When he was certain its exterior was completely clean, he took the bowl upstairs and locked his house up properly. Once done he headed back down, dropping the tube he'd retrieved from his bedroom next to it before undressing himself. Naked, he sat next to it and caressed it with his hands; he made a point not to touch its hair, as it was matted down with a reddish-brown mess, but slowly ran his hands all over it. When he felt the first stirrings of his cock, he straddled it and planted kisses all over its face, down its neck, until finally he was licking and sucking its breasts. He lubed up his cock when he couldn't take it anymore and needed friction, lifted it slightly off of the plastic and then slowly pushed into it. It was tighter than his Charlotte had been the first time he had penetrated her silicon pussy and he suddenly forgot his intention to take it slow as he fucked hard into his new sex toy. The reddish-brown mess in its hair flaked off as its head rubbed across the plastic but he didn't care, it had been a long time since he'd been able to fuck anything after Charlotte broke while they were playing. He came buried deep in this toy's pussy and collapsed onto it, kissing and licking its lips again as he came down, glad that he was the one to have found it. Pulling out, he shifted to lay beside it with his head on its shoulder and his arm across it, but didn't stay in that position because the basement's ground was hard and cold. He stood over it for a moment wondering if he should clean it up or maybe even move it but decided against that, tomorrow he would buy a blow up mattress to put it on so that he could cuddle with it comfortably after sex. Whistling a happy tune, he picked up his clothes and headed up to take a shower, seemingly ignorant of the mess on his cock.


End file.
